


When The Bomb (Finally) Explodes

by WickedBookLoveroftheWest



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBookLoveroftheWest/pseuds/WickedBookLoveroftheWest
Summary: aka when Tobias Meriwhether Curtis finally explodes. And the aftermath isn't pretty.





	1. Chapter 1

Friday 10am

Happy came down to the garage to see Toby gone. It was 10 am and he wasn't upstairs so he should have been here. She frowned. Throughout her entire pregnancy so far, Toby has been there for her. Even when she didn't _**want**_ him to be. So to find Toby missing was a little shocking. She felt an uneasiness in her stomach. The last time she had a weird feeling like she is now was when Collins kidnapped and nearly killed Toby. She saw Paige at her desk.

"Where's Doc?" She asked, hoping she would know something. After all, her desk was right in front of Toby's and these days they were quite close.

"I haven't see him today." Paige answered. Happy's frown deepened. He didn't say he was going anywhere yesterday night. He turned the lights off and then went to bed in the small rollaway bed besides her. Hopefully, he just went to pick up some obscure food that was good for her pregnancy and not to the tables. No. Toby wouldn't go to the tables. He promised he wouldn't go back again. She sat down on the couch, trying to relax and calm down. But she couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday 6pm

The entire team was worried. Toby hadn't come back yet from wherever the hell he went. But none more so than Happy. However, she was also the most furious, as evident by her hitting random pieces of metal with her hammer. Walter looked worriedly at his wife. She shouldn't be doing stuff like this while she was pregnant, right? Toby would know if he was here. But then again the reason she was doing this was because he wasn't here. Sylvester looked nervous and worried. Where could his best friend be? It wasn't like him to just walk out on his pregnant girlfriend, or his friends for that matter. Paige and Cabe watched the three geniuses worry for their friend in their own way, but the two were jittery too. Toby leaving without saying anything to anyone left then uneasy. And Happy. Happy was angrily hitting metal with her hammer, trying to fight back her tears. Toby had left his phone at the garage, meaning he didn't want anyone to find him. Nor did he want to hear from anyone. Including her. So she kept on hitting the metal scrap when she heard the door open, and in came Toby with a grocery bag.

"Where have you been?" Walter asked Toby.

"Places. Oh and the grocery store. We were out of milk and chips. You know how Happy craves chips." Toby answered, as he put his purchases in the refrigerator.

"Where were you, Doc?" Happy asks, looking at Toby intensely. If looks could kill, Toby would be dead, twice.

"Out." He answered, evading the question.

"Out? Where out?" Happy pressed. She was not putting up with his bullshit.

"Just out, okay!" Toby said, sharply. His usual easygoing nature gone. He was in defense mode, with all his walls up.

"Were you betting?" Happy inquired. Her voice equally sharp.

"Do you think so badly of me that you would think I was doing that?" Toby half screamed. How could Happy think he was playing poker again. He promised he wouldn't ever do it.

"Then where were you?!" Happy screamed, her voice partially breaking. Paige took a step toward Happy, worried about the baby.

"I was out okay! You have your secrets, why the hell can't I have mine?" Toby screamed back. Happy suddenly felt small. Toby has never, ever yelled at her so loudly. Not even when she wouldn't tell him about her marriage.

"What?" She asked, in a small voice.

"I have shared everything with you. My heart, my soul, _**my life**_. And I was okay with you not sharing everything because I figured I knew everything important about you. Then I find out you're married to Walter. Who not only is my boss, but one of my friends. And now I have to freaking share you with him. Can't I just have something to myself?!" Toby said. Happy couldn't tell if he had screamed that or not. Everything sounded like a scream from him right now. She had never seen Toby so...mad. Not even when he tackled Walter.

"Okay." She quietly said, and went upstairs. She couldn't say anything. How could she? He wasn't totally wrong. Except that he wasn't sharing her with Walter. Even though she hated to admit it, she was all his, heart and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday 6:30 pm Back of the Garage 

 

As soon as Happy went upstairs, Toby went to the back of the garage. Soon after you could hear punching and the sandbag moving, just by a bit. Walter didn't know how to process. He initially was worried that Toby and Happy's relationship would break up Scorpion. But in the end, it was him and his... _selfishness_ that was causing his cyclone to fall apart. Sylvester was sitting at his desk, not wanting to get involved in the chaos. Both Toby and Happy were family to him. Toby pushed him to do better and Happy, while she was scary, was like a big sister, though he would never admit it to her face. Paige, having gotten closer to Toby during Happy's pregnancy, went to the back of the garage.

"What is wrong with you, Toby?" Paige yelled.

"What's wrong with me? Well, let's see. My girlfriend is married to my boss, and yet she's pregnant with my child. We've got the INS on our ass so we're constantly looking over our shoulders, meaning for the past two months, I haven't had any time alone with Happy or Tobias Meriwhether Curtis Junior. Oh and on top of that, now I've got someone who can't even face her own feelings yelling at me, asking what's wrong with me!" Toby yelled back, while punching the sandbag. He looked furious, a look Paige had never seen on Toby. Even when he found out Happy was married to Walter, he looked mad but not furious.

"Happy is pregnant. You don't yell at a pregnant woman and you most definitely do not say the kind of thing you said to one! What if the stress was too much and she miscarried?" Asked Paige, trying to understand where all of the sudden Toby's rage came from. Throughout Happy's entire pregnancy, Toby had been nothing but tentative. Well except for the first week when he was micromanaging Happy. And now, out of the blue, he was yelling at her.

"So what I'm supposed to wait until she's not pregnant anymore to say the things I want to say? Or what I'm never supposed to say them?" Toby retorted, finally stopping his punching.

"Why now? You weren't this mad when you found out Happy was married to Walter. What happened today?" Paige asked.

"I'm not mad."

"Oh, so then you're feeling spiteful today? Is that it? Because I know you, Toby. I may have only known you for three years but I know you. You never say spiteful things. You're sarcastic in a mean way sometimes but never spiteful. It's not in your nature." Paige said. Her voice gentle this time.

"I...It's..." Toby's face had suddenly become dark and sad.

"What's wrong, Toby?" Paige quietly asked.

"The INS witch. She was outside when I went to get milk this morning. She told me that my obsession with Happy is improper and if she ever saw Happy and I being anything besides friendly, she would deport Walter. _**My obsession with Happy.**_ Funny isn't it? Happy's carrying my child and I'm the one that practically gets called a psycho stalker. And then I go to the market and I run into Amy." Toby said. All of a sudden, he looked like a small child.

"Amy?"

"My ex-fiancé. She asked me how I was doing. I told her my girlfriend was pregnant. She told me no kid should have me as a father. That's why she aborted our child without me knowing." Paige could tell Toby was on the verge of crying. She wrapped him in her arms and gave him a hug. Toby's body started shaking and she knew Toby was crying. Paige felt for him. On top of his already high stress levels, today he had a huge amount added. She hoped Happy would understand. After all, the intercoms were great for overhearing conversations.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday 6:30 pm Upstairs Loft

 

Seeing as Walter and Sylvester were practically frozen and Paige went to talk to Toby, Cabe went upstairs. He didn't know if he could do much in terms of helping Happy or if she would even want him to be there, but he figured he should at least see. As he walked into Walter's and as of right now Toby and Happy's living space, he saw Happy sitting on the couch, her face in her hands. Cabe had never seen the toughest of the geniuses seem so... _broken_.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" He asked, in his softest voice possible. Before meeting Scorpion, he rarely ever used this voice. But since he joined Scorpion, they've been like a makeshift family to him, with five new surrogate kids and one surrogate grandson. Now he was about to have another surrogate grandkid.

"I'm fine." Happy replied, but she sounded like she was defeated.

"You know Toby didn't mean what he said, right?" Cabe said, trying to provide comfort. Paige would've probably been better for this job. Happy looked up, her eyes kind of red. As if she was about to cry.

"You and I both know that's not true. He meant every word." Happy stated. "And he's not wrong, you know."

"He isn't right, either, kid." Cabe stated.

"But he's not wrong. He always gives, and I always take. But I rarely ever give. I'm rarely ever emotionally present. And I'm sure he could deal with that. But now we've got INS and we are constantly with Walter and..." Happy trailed off.

"Toby knew what he was in for."

"No, he didn't. I didn't give him the whole story. Maybe if I had told him, it would've been better. Easier, for both of us." Happy was so quiet, Cabe could barely make out what she was saying. Happy had never seemed smaller to him. And that's saying something because she is really short.

"You're going to kill yourself with the what-ifs. Especially since you're a genius. But you did what you did. And you can't erase the past. You just got to hope it works out in the end." Cabe said, speaking from his own experience.

"It's just...Maybe he deserves better." Happy said.

"Are you serious? Toby is in love with you. He..." Cabe was cut off because of a voice coming from the intercom.

"...deport Walter. _**My obsession with Happy.**_ Funny isn't it? Happy's carrying my child and I'm the one that practically gets called a psycho stalker. And then I go to the market and I run into Amy." Toby's voice rings through the intercom.

"Who the hell is Amy?" Cabe asks, confused.

"His ex." Happy replied, listening to Toby through the intercom intently .

"...She asked me how I was doing. I told her my girlfriend was pregnant. She told me no kid should have me as a father. That's why she aborted our child without me knowing." Happy's eyes widened, as did Cabe's. Toby's sobbing could be heard through the intercom. And Cabe saw Happy's eyes tearing up. He left the room, sure that Happy would not like to have anyone other than maybe Toby seeing her cry. Cabe went back downstairs, hoping that the two could fix things.

**(Author's Notes) Heyyyyy! Thanks for reading and thank you to those who have reviewed!!! I really appreciate it. Now I got a big question for yall. Should I post a Sly and Walt chapter next or a Happy and Toby chapter next? OR SHOULD I POST BOTH OF THEM TOGETHER? Comment down below!**


	5. Chapter 5

Friday 7:00 pm Together At Last 

 

After she processed everything she heard, Happy went downstairs for the second time today. She had thought long and hard about what she wanted to say to Toby. As she got to the back of the garage, she saw Toby sitting of the floor, Paige no where in sight.

"Hey, Doc." She said, as she sat down next to Toby.

"Happy." Toby said, his voice strained. Happy noted that her boyfriend's eyes were bloodshot red.

"Can we talk?" She asked, but it's more of a demand.

"Maybe later. Happy, I'm..." She cut him off.

"Now. We have to talk now." She looked at him dead in the eye, to show how serious she is. Toby sighed in defeat.

"The floor is all yours, Miss Quinn." He said, making a "go ahead" motion with his hand.

"I'm sorry." Toby's eyes widened as soon as she said that.

"You're sorry? I'm the one who yelled at you. Shouldn't I be the one whose apologizing?" He asked incredulously.

"You had every right to be furious. If I had told you about Walter and the marriage earlier..." She stopped talking and started playing with her rings not sure where to go with that sentence. Why couldn't she be normal and just say the things she wanted to? In her head, it's so easy.

"It's not your fault, Happy. I just... I just had a bad day." He said, choosing his words.

"I know." She said, as gently as she could.

"Paige tell you?" He asked , reaching for her hand slowly, as if asking for permission. She grabs his hand, maybe for the first time in their relationship.

"No. Intercoms." She replied He smiled a little.

"Well, they are useful." Then his expression turned solemn. "Then you know I didn't mean to yell at you, right?"

"I know." She stated, and his body relaxes. "But you meant what you said." Happy continued.

"Happy." Toby said, his voice strained.

"Nope. You've done most of the talking in our relationship. I did most of the listening. So now I'm going to talk. And you're going to listen." She paused, giving Toby a chance to say something but he doesn't.

"For the majority of our relationship, I've been emotionally volatile and you've been relatively phlegmatic. But it can't be that way. You're allowed to be volatile sometimes. So from now on you don't hold your emotions in or else you're going to explode like you did today. And in turn, i'll do my best to be… emotionally present." She never thought she would say such a thing but Toby, Toby who she has given her a whole heart and soul to, was worth it. Toby shook his head.

"You don't have to change, Happy, I'll..."

"But I want to." Happy interupts. "I'm going to have to learn how to be emotionally present eventually. Even if this kid is a genius there's no insurance the next one will be one too."

"The next one? "Toby asks incredulously.

"You and I both hated being the only child. I figured Tobias Meriwhether Curtis Junior should have a sibling at some point. " She said. Toby's face broke out in a grin, and she could feel her self smiling too.

"Can I talk now?" Toby asks.

"If you want." She answers.

"I know I hurt you today." Toby stated, looking at her with a solemn expression.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. And I'm sorry." Toby squeezes her hand. She squeezes back, giving him the slightest comfort.

"Can I tell you something?" "Okay."

"We are going to fight. A lot. It's inevitable. And sometimes are going to hurt each other. And that's also inevitable. But I don't want you to ever doubt that I don't love you or that that I won't be there for you or that I'd ever go back to gambling. I'm _**always**_ going to be here for you no matter what." He declared.

"I know, Doc." Happy said. Toby leaned in and Happy embraced him.

"I was at your apartment." Toby murmured into her hair.

"What?" Happy took a step back.

"Today. I wanted some peace and quiet without having to deal with everything. So I went to your apartment." Toby said.

"Why not yours?" Happy asks.

"It didn't feel like home without you. I figured at your apartment I could at least still feel your presence." Toby said. Happy leans back into Toby's arms and they stay in that position for a while, enjoying each other's company and savoring this precious moment.

 

 

**Sup? So there's going to be one last chapter with Walter and Sylvester. But don't worry. There's going to be a sequel called "After the Storm Comes A Bigger Storm". This one will be more Walter centric, meaning more Waige than Quintis but fear not, our favorite couple will still have its moments.**


	6. Chapter 6

Friday 11:00 pm

 

Walter sat at his desk, looking over the garage one last time. He had sent Toby and Happy home for the night. They both deserved a night together, alone, after today. He sighed. He knew that he had made the right decision. Sly and Paige had told him that, in their own way. Happy and Toby had paid their dues. Now it was his turn to be selfless. He stood up, grabbing his box and his signed papers. Going over to Sly's desk first, he took out a motel key and an old bracelet, placing them both carefully on the desk. Sly would take good care of Megan's old bracelet, just like he took good care of Megan. Sometimes, it felt weird to call Sylvester, "Sly." Sly had been the kid he had taken under his wing after he found him in a crappy hotel room, scared of everything and anything. Sylvester, on the other hand, was a man who could face his fears, no matter how much he didn't want to, and a man who stands up for his beliefs.

_I want you to stay in America and lead Scorpion more than anything, Walter. But not at the expense of Toby and Happy's happiness. You have to divorce Happy before the baby is born, with or without your citizenship. You have to Walter._

He left Sylvester's desk, walking over to the main desk. Neither Ralph nor Cabe had a desk of their own in the garage, so he left a piece of very old computer , the piece with a serial number on it, and a salt shaker he had stolen on the main desk. Cabe would be fine. He would probably be the one who understood what he was about to do the most. And Ralph...he had Paige and the rest of Scorpion. He would be okay eventually. The only thing he regretted was not being able to see Ralph reach his full potential.

On Toby's desk, he left a casino chip and a tiny, little hat. Walter had found the tiny hat when he was shopping with Paige and Ralph one day, and it immediately him of Toby. Walter had bought the hat, hoping to give it to Tobias Meriwhether Curtis Junior, but since he was not going to present for the birth, he figured giving it to Toby was the best. Before he left Toby's desk, he whispered " _Beannacht mo dheartháir."_ **(see end notes)**

Walter walks over to Happy's work station, ignoring the desk in front of Toby for now. He left the signed marriage annulment papers and the original marriage license on Happy's desk, with a sticky note on it. Of all the members in Scorpion, he owed Happy the most. She had helped him start Scorpion, married him so he could stay in America, understood him more than anyone except Megan, and helped him with his private life. He owed her more than she would ever know. Hopefully, the annulment papers would serve her at least some good.

Finally, Walter goes to the last desk. Paige's. He first left a napkin from the diner Paige used to work at and then placed a cloning device. He had som much he wanted to say to her. After Tim left, he thought he could have his chance with her. But the reveal of his marriage to Happy had set a major setback to their relationship. He was willing to wait things out but now...now he knew that wouldn't be possible. All the things he wanted to say would be unsaid. But this was for the best. She herself had suggested it, in a way.

_Walter, you need to use that brain of yours and fix this. Toby and Happy are both in pain. Psychological pain. And_ _**you** _ _need to fix this. Or else, Tobias Meriwhether Curtis Junior might become Walter Patrick O'Brien Junior. And if you cross that bridge, you won't ever be able to come back. So figure something out._

He grabbed his bags, his passport and ticket conformation. He had a long flight ahead of him.

 

_**Bennacht mo dhearth** _ **_áir = Goodbye, my brother in Irish._ I kind of always figured that Walter thought of Toby as his brother, no matter how much he fought with him. Walter has acknowledged Sylvester as his brother once in Scorpion but never about Toby so I wanted to include it in this.**

**So this is the official end of for When the Bomb (Finally) Explodes. The sequel to this, taking place at Walter's birthplace Ireland, is going to be called "After the Storm Comes A (Bigger) Storm" so keep your eye out for that. It will be Walter and Waige centric but Quintis scenes will be in there too and maybe even their baby will be in it too. Also in my story, Tim left after Civil War and More Civil War, graciously accepting defeat. While that didn't happen in real life, Wreck the Halls was Scott Porter's last episode meaning no more Tim so yeah. I have no bad feelings about Scott Porter, I just can't stand Tim. He seems to much like the asshole jock type** **that I hate in high school.**

**Thank you to all of those that reviewed, favorites and followed this story. It really meant a lot. This is my first FanFiction ever so I was really nervous but it was great to see so many people liking it. I'll see you guys in the sequel!**

 


End file.
